1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy which may be reassembled to form a variety of configurations providing a number of toy functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the toy industry has provided unitary rocket ship toys. Toys of the building block variety have also been provided wherein subcomponents of standard configurations are combined to form various structures. An example of such a toy is the well-known erector set.
To date, the known prior art has not provided a rocket plane toy with parts easily disassembleable and formable into other interesting toy configurations. Moreover, the inclusion of optical elements within the subcomponents of a rocketplane assembly has not been disclosed in the known prior art.